


Duck and Cover

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Married Couple, Texts From Last Night Ficathon, cooking disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Roasting chestnuts yourself isn’t as great as it sounds if you don’t COMPLETELY score the bottom of each one: you may end up cowering in the corner of your kitchen while they explode all over."<br/>Written in 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck and Cover

At the first loud POP! Winona grabbed the baby and dove for cover. 

“What the…?” George began.

“Get down!” Winona hissed, making a frantic grab for his wrist.

A few seconds later, he was huddling under the table with her, baby Sam snug between their bodies and looking up at them with bewilderment in his huge blue eyes. Above and around them, an acrid stench and the sound of exploding chestnuts filled the air.

“You’re supposed to score them before you roast them!” George shouted over the noise.

“I know!”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because I didn’t know _then._ ” To hide her tears of laughter, Winona buried her face in Sam’s soft hair.

“You know what this reminds me of?” George asked as chestnuts pinged off the table and pelted the linoleum. 

Winona lifted her head. “Dornos IV?”

“Exactly. Though I think I prefer chestnuts to flaming clumps of _zart_ turd.” He sighed. “Tell me again why I want to go back into space?”

Winona flashed him a grin. “Same reason you married me. For fun. Here, take the baby. I’m going to turn off the burner.” She started to pass Sam to him.

George shook his head and started to unfold his legs. “You hold onto him. I’ve got this one.”

“But—” 

“You saved my ass on Dornos IV. I owe you.”

“Well, all right. But be careful.” A chestnut glanced off the edge of the table, mere inches from George’s head.

His smile was dazzling. He kissed her forehead, then leaned down to kiss Sam. “Always.”

As George cautiously extricated himself from the table, Winona called, “I have your back, just in case.”

“Always,” he acknowledged. 

11/21/10


End file.
